Желание капитана – закон
by susanivanova12
Summary: последствия заражения вирусом


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: нц 17

**Пейринг**: Спок/Кирк, Маккой/НЖП и прочие фоном

**Жанр**: АУ, ребут, харт/комфорт

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: причины и последствия секса на капитанском кресле

**Статус**: закончен

**Желание капитана – закон **

Исследовательская работа на Юноне, планете класса М с мягким климатом, умеренной влажностью и скотским народцем завершилась весьма плачевно – двое безопасников погибли на планете, защищая жизнь капитана, один скончался от ран уже на корабле, а Джим и доктор Маккой, единственные из десанта, кто выжил и относительно здоровым вернулся на борт, подхватили неизвестный вирус, чье действие было полностью завязано на центре удовольствия и сердце. Как сказала Маркус: «Если желания доктора Маккоя и капитана не будут немедленно исполнены, сердце и мозг бедняг могут взорваться».

Удовлетворить желания доктора оказалось делом достаточно простым – он привычно ворчал на сотрудников лазарета и требовал только подчинения и быстроты реакции при работе с пациентами, но с капитаном возникла проблема.

Для отстранения от работы серьезной причины не было, капитан Кирк был здоров физически и психически, ничего особенного для себя не требовал, если не считать запаса яблок у каждого офицера на мостике на случай, если капитан вдруг попросит одно, так что путь до Звездной Базы 11 должен был быть безопасным – на Базе пострадавших уже ждали, готовили вакцину по присланным отчетам об образцах штамма загадочного вируса, Кирк сидел на своем законном месте, Маккой пребывал в постоянном раздражении от всего на свете, экипаж же с ужасом ждал начала беды.

Если Маккой ругался на медсестер и требовал немедленно принести ему отчеты, те, боясь лишиться своего начальника, сломя голову бежали выполнять его приказ любой ценой, если Маккой выгонял всех из лазарета - все немедленно убирались вон, даже если его замечание было брошено в шутку или в сердцах, если Маккой доставал бутылку виски, люди могли лишь подать стакан… но офицеры на мостике ждали не таких нормальных для вечно ворчащего на все, вся и всех доктора, а проблем с капитаном хотя бы потому, что Джим Кирк – это Джим Кирк, ходячая флуктуация.

Джим скучал, когда было тихо – это было страшнее всего.

Ухура поминутно оборачивалась, чтобы убедиться, что капитан не уснул, не заерзал нервно, желая чего-то, что она не смогла бы сделать. Чехов и Сулу переглядывались, но оборачиваться не смели. Спок же и вовсе приклеился к своей станции задницей и глазами, словно желал найти ответы на вопросы о том, как вылечить капитана и доктора быстрее докторов с Базы 11.

- Ухура, в эфире ничего? – спросил Джим, встав с кресла и пройдясь по рубке.

- Ничего, капитан, - девушка коснулась наушника и с тревогой вгляделась в лицо Кирка – если тому захочется поразвлечься, придется каким-то образом создать лже-сигнал, лишь бы удовлетворить его потребность в развлечении и не дать ему погибнуть.

- Скучно, - Кирк ткнул носком сапога крепление своего кресла.

Ухура сама едва не схватилась за сердце – не хватало только потерять молодого и, чего уж, отличного капитана из-за такой ерунды.

- Капитан? – спросила она, заметив, как Кирк поморщился, потерев грудь, будто там жгло – Кэрол предупредила, что такое может случиться и что желание капитана должно быть немедленно удовлетворено, в противном же случае, его сердце и мозг…

- Вы же ничего не сможете сделать, - вздохнул Джим. – Работайте.

Девушка отвернулась, хмуря брови и бросая на Спока недовольные взгляды – тот выглядел почти равнодушным к беде капитана.

- Коммандер, - шепнула она в сторону вулканца. – Спок!

- Да, лейтенант? – вулканец даже не шевельнулся, что-то изучая на приборной панели.

- Тебе все равно, что Кирк и Маккой могут погибнуть, если их желания не будут немедленно удовлетворены?

- Ваше замечание нелогично, несвоевременно и излишне эмоционально, лейтенант, - все так же равнодушно ответил Спок.

Ухура обидчиво поджала губы – если она и рассталась со Споком, это еще не означало, что теперь Спок имел право так относиться к ней, будто она была пустым местом.

- Спок, прими мостик, - Джим потер грудь и тотчас покинул мостик.

- Искривление 8, мистер Сулу, - Спок немедленно поднялся со своего места и прошел к капитанскому креслу.

- Есть, коммандер, - ответил японец. – Будем на месте через восемь дней.

- Восемь дней, два часа и пятьдесят минут, - поправил Спок.

Ухура передернула плечами – Спок был прекрасным человеком, вулканцем, коммандером, но его сухость в некоторых вопросах просто поражала воображение.

Или он сам вознамерился занять капитанское место на Энтерпрайзе?

- …поживее или нет? – звучный голос Маккоя разнесся по всему лазарету – Джим передернулся всем телом. Маккой явно был в своей стихии и не страдал излишними желаниями – его требования и без того выполнялись быстрее даже желаний капитана. – Кристина, черт подери, перепроверьте еще раз! Почему я все должен делать сам?

- Простите, доктор, - раздался голос старшей медсестры. – Я немедленно займусь.

- Да уж, пожалуйста, - чуть смягчился голос Маккоя.

- Ты сама доброта и всепрощение, - улыбнулся Джим, зайдя внутрь.

- Парень, в чем дело? – Маккой резво подскочил к нему и провел вдоль капитанского тела трикодером. – На тебе не просто лица нет, но и мышечная масса под ним вызывает серьезные опасения. Кто-то недостаточно быстро выполняет твои приказы?

- Да, какие там приказы, - махнул рукой Кирк, сев на кушетку и принимаясь болтать ногами. – Неделя лета до Базы 11, космос почти пустой, идем на искривлении 8.

- И что? – Маккой сурово взглянул на новенькую медсестричку, прибывшую с базы Омеги 9. – Мисс Юки, Вам нечем заняться? – рявкнул он на девушку – та испуганно вздрогнула, обиженно дернула губой и тут же пропала с глаз долой. – Вот, с кем я имею дело, - пожаловался Маккой другу. – Присылают новобранцев, возись ними, а я доктор, а не нянька.

- Мы тоже были новобранцами когда-то, - философски изрек Джим, проводив глазами девушку – хорошенькая, белокожая, кудрявая, рыжая как Чехов, вся в веснушках и с чешуйчатыми конечностями.

- Не напоминай, - поморщился Маккой, зорко следя за персоналом. – Так в чем душевные терзания?

- Боунс, если бы не чертов вирус… - Кирк тяжко вздохнул. Маккой потянулся к гипошприцу, но Кирк перехватил его руку. – Не надо, это не поможет, ты же знаешь.

- Могу погрузить тебя в анабиоз, пока летим, если настолько хреново, - предложил Маккой. – Ухура, да?

- Нет, - Кирк отвел глаза – рыжая чешуйчатая девушка снова выглянула из-за двери – новичок, понятное дело, а тут капитан собственной персоной, легенда как-никак, молодой, неженатый…

- Опять эта зеленокровая зараза довела?

От подобного высказывания Джим болезненно охнул и потер лоб.

- Что? Что такое? – Боунс схватился за трикодер, но Кирк снова остановил его руку. – Так это он, значит?! – вскипел доктор. – Ну, я ему устрою день веселой клизмы!

- Боунс, это он, но не в этом смысле, - устало пояснил Кирк.

- А в каком еще смысле? – начал повторно закипать Маккой. – Опять поцапались? Ох, не зря Ухура его бросила.

- Бросила? – Кирк поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с другом.

- Так ты не знал? Дня четыре как расстались.

- Не знал.

- Ну, и чем он тебя довел?

- Не довел… в том-то и дело.

Маккой нахмурился, стрельнув глазами в любопытную рыжую медсестру – той явно не терпелось познакомиться с молодым капитаном, возможно даже опутать его паутиной и спариться – нормальное желание для ее расы, для землян безвредно, приятно и даже полезно – прочищает кишечник и нормализует давление.

- Стоп, парень, погоди, - Маккой обхватил плечи Кирка руками и слегка встряхнул его. – Рассказывай, в чем дело?

- Боунс, это личное, - поморщился Кирк.

- Джим, я не только доктор, но я и твой друг, - напомнил Маккой. – Мисс Юки, вон отсюда, в конце-то концов! – рявкнул он на новенькую. - Вам нечем заняться? Марш в лабораторию и не выходите оттуда, пока не будут готовы анализы крови всех членов экипажа!

Рыжая тут же исчезла с глаз и из лазарета.

- Зачем ты так? – Джим оторвал от себя хваткие пальцы доктора. – Такая милая девушка.

- У нее сезон спаривания, - Маккой на всякий случай проверил лазарет на наличие красотки, успокоился и вернулся к другу. – Эти арахноиды… - заворчал он. – Пока не переспит с каким-нибудь мужиком, всю душу вынет. Похоже, ты ей приглянулся, капитан, - подмигнул он Кирку. Тот и вовсе сник, неосознанным жестом потерев грудь в области сердца. – Э, парень, мне это совсем не нравится. Ну-ка, пойдем-ка проверим тебя, - потянул он Кирка к большому сканеру. – Ложись.

Кирк вдруг отчего-то порозовел, снова схватился за сердце и почему-то прикрыл пах.

- Боунс, не надо, все нормально.

Маккой вцепился в него диким крабом.

- Джим, не заставляй меня укладывать тебя насильно, - пригрозил он.

- Боунс, пожалуйста, - вдруг застонал Кирк, схватившись одной рукой за голову, а второй – за сердце, - хватит!

- Да какого черта с тобой происходит? – рявкнул Маккой на весь лазарет. – Чего ты хочешь, ты можешь сказать?

Люди недоуменно обернулись на него, но тут же вернулись к своим обязанностям.

- Боунс, этот вирус… - Джим схватил его за руку. – Ты же понимаешь, желания должны быть удовлетворены, либо мы умрем, но я так не могу! – последние слова он прошептал, сделав «страшные глаза».

- Не можешь чего? – моргнул Маккой. – Все-таки секс, да? – Кирк страдальчески закатил глаза. – Ухура? Слушай, она умная женщина, я думаю… черт, не знаю, что я думаю, что она думает…

- Спок, - прошептал Кирк.

- …но ведь она не дура, она сможет… ну, пригласи ее в свою каюту, не знаю, объясни – она… - Маккой замер, будто выключившись. – Что?

- Спок, - повторил Кирк так, как будто это все объясняло.

- Причем тут эта зеленокровая ушастая задница?

- Эта задница мне снится ночами, - еще тише произнес Кирк.

- Жаждешь ее надрать? – понимающе покивал Маккой. – Прекрасно тебя понимаю – сам бы оторвал этому гоблину его голову и засунул ее ему же в…

- Я хочу его, - едва слышно сообщил Кирк.

Маккой как окаменел, стоя с глупо открытым ртом.

- Его?! – только и смог он выдохнуть, когда до головы наконец дошла суть информации. – Кхм… да, парень, ты влип, конечно… Даже не знаю, что тут скажешь… Ну, попробуй пригласить его к себе в каюту… не знаю… он же вулканец… не знаю… спустит штаны, нагнется, примет это как должное… может потом выбросится на Дельту Веги, как тогда выбросил тебя…

- Я хочу, чтобы он был сверху, Боунс, - одними губами прервал словопоток Кирк.

- Ты его… Да ты!.. Джим! – Маккой поморщился, всем видом показывая отвращение. – Ладно бы Ухура, но этот отморозок?! И давно?

- Еще курсантом.

- Даже?! То есть… соболезную.

- Ты не спросил главного, - Кирк помрачнел.

- Главного? – Маккой же схватился за голову, хотя с ним как раз-то все было в порядке. – Что может быть ЕЩЕ главного?

- Где.

Маккой медленно вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, снова вдохнул и снова выдохнул, успокаивая нервы.

- И где?

- На мостике.

- ГДЕ?!

- Да не ори ты! – зашипел на окрик Кирк. – На мостике, в капитанском кресле – это была мечта курсанта Кирка. Нагнуть этого гоблина на мостике в капитанском кресле, а сейчас я хочу, чтобы он нагнул меня на мостике в капитанском кресле. Боунс, если он об этом узнает, он не просто меня вышвырнет на Дельту Веги, он меня убьет и будет прав.

- Да я ему!..

- Боунс, Боунс, остынь! Это не он меня хочет, а я его, и будь все проклято, это вирус, эта дурацкая ситуация, неделя полета…

- Восемь дней.

- Тем более.

- Слушай, Джим, - Маккой сделал еще пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, сел рядом с другом и приобнял его, - если все настолько серьезно, у него и у тебя нет выбора – либо вы трахнетесь, либо ты через пару часов отправишься на облачка играть на арфе и махать крылышками. Давай, я поговорю с ним, вколю что-нибудь… не знаю, что, но найду.

- Боунс, он меня не выносит. Терпит в лучшем случае, но чтобы так…

- Он ради тебя этого Хана замочил – это называется терпит?

- Мы оба знаем, что дружба дружбой, но такое…

- Давай, я поговорю, попытаюсь объяснить? Слушай, он головастый парень, поймет, сделает, потом помедитирует и… и, не знаю, еще помедитирует что ли.

- Я хочу не тупой трах, я хочу поцелуев, страсти, секса, - обреченно покачал головой Кирк. – Понимаешь? Если бы трахнуться – да, это одно, но… Боунс, я хочу ЕГО, его член в своей глотке, его член в своей заднице, его губы на своих…

- Меня сейчас стошнит, - перебил Маккой. – Я не против инопланетян, ты это знаешь, но Спок и ты?

Кирк понимающе покивал.

- Вот именно.

- Джим, я понимаю, что у тебя эрекция на любую девчонку, но Спок?..

- Уши, - коротко бросил Кирк.

- Уши? – переспросил Маккой. – У тебя стоит на вулканские уши? На уши этого ублюдка, который чуть тебя не вышвырнул из Академии, потом все-таки вышвырнул замерзать, а потом чуть не придушил?

- Фиксация. Ничего не могу поделать. Ты же доктор, ты же должен это понимать. И я, кстати, не против игр с асфиксией – я тогда чуть не конч…

- Не продолжай! – Маккой зажал Кирку рот ладонью. – Все, хватит, Джим. Я серьезно – прекращай. А теперь будь пай-мальчиком, найди Ухуру или мою новенькую медсестру и нагни ее… их… не знаю…

- Стивенс пробовал побороть желание тела, - напомнил Кирк о том погибшем.

- Черт, - помрачнел Маккой. – Вот дьявол! Что ж тебя не переклинило на Ухуру, а?

- Ладно еще, что не на Чехова – он несовершеннолетний.

Маккой вздрогнул от омерзения.

- Да не приведи бог! Может, все же я поговорю с этим гоблином?

- Попробую сам, - Кирк поднялся с кушетки, поправил форму и вздернул подбородок. – Джим Кирк не боится смотреть опасности в глаза.

- Конечно, не боишься, - кивнул Маккой. – Вот придушит он тебя, тогда и бояться сразу будет нечего. Герой-любовник.

Кирк слабо улыбнулся – на его обычную светлую улыбку просто не оставалось больше сил. У него есть пара часов на решение своей проблемы, после чего, если ничего не выйдет, его сердце и мозг превратятся в кашу.

Кирк вернулся на мостик в крайне подавленном состоянии – если его желание не будет удовлетворено, он умрет. Не велика потеря для Флота, но для друзей…

Ухура хоть и не особенно к нему привязана, но она хорошая девушка, она друг. Маккой опять же, Чехов, Сулу. А Спок…

- Капитан? – Ухура первой обратила внимание на бледного Кирка. На очень бледного Кирка – вирус принялся медленно пожирать его.

- Все нормально, лейтенант, - Кирк опустился в кресло, огладил подлокотники, сильно сжал на них пальцы. Да, вот так, именно здесь, сидя, а потом на коленях, повернувшись к лифту лицом, к монитору задом, чтобы Спок…

- Капитан! - Ухура дернулась к нему, заметив, что он начал заваливаться набок. – Капитан, что Вы хотите? Скажите, что?

- Ничего, все нормально, спасибо, - Кирк закрыл глаза, чувствуя руку девушки на своей руке. Все-таки она славная и, сложись обстоятельства как-то иначе, может, у него вышло бы уболтать ее на что-то большее, но ведь вирусу все равно, вирус, тело Джима, сам Джим хотят не ее, не ее и не здесь, Джим хочет Спока, немедленно, прямо здесь, у всех на виду, чтобы все знали, слышали, но не видели, отвернувшись каждый к своей станции, потому что дисциплина, потому что, черт дери, это стыдно, это недостойно капитана и тем более немыслимо по отношению к вулканцу…

- Капитан, могу я заметить, что Вам лучше озвучить Ваши требования? – раздался спокойный голос Спока.

- Может, Спок, ты все можешь, - Кирк задрожал от близости желанного тела. Хоть бы коснуться – будет не так больно. – Это я не могу.

- Могу я узнать причину Вашей неспособности?

Кирк поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с красивыми карими глазами Спока, ожидавшего ответа. Кирк перевел взгляд на пухлые губы вулканца, на вздернутые прихотью природы-матушки брови, на кончик острого уха, опустил взгляд на тонкие пальцы, лежащие на подлокотнике кресла. Если бы только коснуться, если бы Спок все правильно понял… В любой другой момент, Кирк бы хлопнул его по руке, потом по плечу, но ведь сейчас – другое дело, то, что может помочь – недостижимо.

- Хочутебя, - невнятно пробормотал Кирк, глядя вулканцу в глаза и надеясь, что смерть будет быстрой, если тот сломает ему шею.

- Правильно ли я понял, капитан, - все так же спокойно и чуть отстраненно переспросил Спок, - Вы желаете вступить со мной в половой акт?

- Немного громковато, - поморщился Кирк, потирая сердце – оно буквально зашлось от близости Спока, от желания и от действия вируса.

Ухура резко развернулась, тут же отвернулась и съежилась. Чехов и Сулу переглянулись, но оборачиваться не стали. Остальные офицеры сделали вид, что ослышались.

- Вы хотите совершить акт анальной пенетрации в мое тело? – чуть приглушил голос Спок.

Кирк измученно застонал, схватившись за голову – не от отчаяния, а от боли, сжигающей его заживо.

- Я хочу тебя я хочу чтобы ты трахнул меня в этом чертовом кресле я хочу отсосать у тебя я хочу чтобы ты поцеловал меня я с ума схожу по тебе еще с Академии не вынуждай меня повторить все это снова! – выпалил он без остановки.

- Очаровательно, - изрек Спок, оглядев мостик – офицеры все слышали. Одобряли они это или нет – это не имело значения. Желание капитана должно быть удовлетворено, в противном случае, он умрет – ничего не поделать, а до Базы еще очень далеко, Маккой не поможет, так что, если уж Кирк хочет, чтобы коммандер засадил ему – пусть засадит, офицеры сделают вид, что ничего не происходит. Здесь взрослые, подготовленные и к смерти на неизвестной планете, и к реакциям организма на неизвестный вирус люди. Чехов, конечно, еще несовершеннолетний, но Кирк и так нарушит полсотни директив, одной больше – одной меньше. Павел умный парень, он тоже все понимает.

- Спок, - Кирк поднял голову – белки уже стали слегка розоватыми, температура тела начала повышаться. – Спок, так не должно было случиться, пойми! Это все дурацкая случайность, это…

Вулканец схватил капитана за грудки и дернул на себя, вынуждая встать – офицеры как по команде вздрогнули от громкого удивленного возгласа капитана, но не обернулись – и притянул его к себе.

- Молчание в таком случае было нелогично, капитан, - все так же спокойно произнес Спок, прежде чем поцеловать Кирка.

Тот громко застонал, обхватив вулканца за шею, облапив его плечи, талию, задницу – пусть лучше потом он умрет, но хотя бы будет за что. Ради этих губ, целующих его губы, ради этого языка, ласкающего его язык, ради этой роскошной задницы под пальцами, ради всего этого красивого тела, сильного, молодого. Пусть Спок считает, что это всего лишь помощь капитану, плевать, Кирку хватит и этого.

- Хочу, - прошептал он в перерывах между поцелуями. – Хочу тебя, хочу немедленно, прямо сейчас, здесь, в этом кресле.

- Скажите, что именно Вы хотите, капитан? – Спок покрывал его лицо поцелуями, терпел вцепившиеся в свои плечи пальцы Кирка, слушал его стоны, довольное мычание, когда они целовались, ощущал жар его тела – увы, лишь от температуры.

- Джим, - поправил Кирк. – На «ты» и Джим. Спок, прости, если сможешь, так не должно…

- Джим, скажи, что ты хочешь? – повторил Спок.

- Сядь, - Кирк толкнул его спиной в кресло. Спок довольно не изящно упал и недоуменно взглянул на Кирка, ожидая дальнейших инструкций. – Спок, прости, но если уж ты готов идти до конца… Ты ведь готов? – он опустился на колени перед ним, протянув руки к его коленям.

- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, капитан, - заверил Спок и тут же поправил себя: - Джим.

- Я постараюсь сделать все быстро, если тебе будет неприятно, - Кирк рванул молнию на брюках Спока, огладил его вялый член через белье, ткнулся носом в его живот и втянул воздух. – Я умею ублажать красоток, но еще никогда не… у меня никогда не было парня, - зачем-то начал объяснять Кирк, освобождая член Спока из белья. – М-м-м! – он не стал нежничать, сразу заглотив его и посасывая. – М-м-м!

Ухура тихонько всхлипнула и быстро закрыла рот ладонью, поджав губы и часто моргая. Чехов притих за своей консолью, Сулу нахмурился и уставился в экран перед собой, стараясь даже не шевелиться.

Секс не был чем-то запретным, секс был неотъемлемой частью жизни нормального здорового индивида, но чтобы вот так, на мостике, при своих подчиненных, даже, если на кону была жизнь… Это было нелегко.

- Так давно хотел, - прошептал Кирк, на миг выпустив член вулканца изо рта – румянец разлился по его щекам, белки глаз снова стали нормального цвета. Температура спадала. – Так давно.

Спок не стал закрывать глаз, не стал обводить взглядом мостик, чтобы удостовериться, что люди заняты делами или хотя бы изо всех сил делают вид, что заняты, что не слышат этих довольных стонов и влажных причмокиваний, что не услышат того, что будет дальше.

Член Спока, увеличившись в размерах, полностью встав, уже плохо помещался в рот Кирка, но тот присосался к нему как пиявка, облизывая головку и ствол, посасывая мошонку, слегка задевая зубами чувствительную плоть и снова облизывая, и вбирая глубоко в глотку.

- Джим, позволь мне сделать тебе удобнее, - попросил Спок, сделав попытку подняться – Кирк намертво вцепился в его бедра руками и член – ртом, не желая расставаться с ним ни на миг, но Спок нашел выход – он медленно поднялся, чтобы капитан не подавился от резкого движения, стянул брюки и белье вниз, одной рукой снял джемпер и футболку, второй рукой осторожно придерживая голову Кирка на своей члене и не давая тому давиться.

Спок снова сел в кресло, расставив ноги так широко, насколько позволяли приспущенные брюки и подтянул капитана к себе, позволяя тому делать с собой, что угодно.

Кирк заглотил член Спока так глубоко, как только смог, выпустил его, облизал головку и шалыми глазами взглянул на внимательно наблюдающего за ним вулканца.

- Поцелуй меня, - хрипло потребовал Кирк, перебирая пальцами мошонку Спока. – Хочу, чтобы ты меня… - и он опять не договорил.

Вздернутый с пола, усаженный на колени Спока, с разорванным джемпером и сорванной сильной рукой вулканца футболкой, он упал в его объятия, огладил его торс, любопытствующее обвел пальцем край острого уха и тут же забыл о том, что кругом работают люди, что они не должны этого ни видеть, ни слышать, что никто не виноват в том, что все так сложилось… но Спок… эти умопомрачительные губы Спока, этот искусный язык Спока, эти пальцы Спока, слегка пощипывающие соски Кирка, эти широкие ладони Спока, обхватившие капитанскую задницу…

На лицах людей не дрогнул ни единый мускул, когда Кирк издал полный восторга громкий стон.

Выдержка офицеров действительно была тверже алмаза, даже когда капитан окончательно потерял голову то ли от вируса, то ли просто от удовольствия. Ухура, конечно, понимала, что и от того, и от другого, но ей было неловко, немного обидно, стыдно – ведь она совсем недавно точно так же постанывала и сладко охала, когда вулканец ласкал ее тело, а теперь Спок вынужден делать то же самое с капитаном. И что-то подсказывало лейтенанту, что Споку вовсе не был неприятен этот процесс.

Тихое шипение дверей лифта услышали все, но никто так и не повернулся узнать, кто стал невольным свидетелем сцены на мостике.

- Мышечный релаксант, анальгетик и для лучшего скольжения, - с каменным лицом сообщил вошедший Маккой, делая вид, что в упор не замечает голого вулканца, на коленях которого извивается полуголый капитан. В руку Кирка впился укол гипошприца, в ладонь ткнулся небольшой тюбик и…

- Боунс! – застонал Кирк, только сейчас начав понимать, что доктор продолжает стоять и наблюдать за странной парой.

- Я доктор, Джим, а не вуайерист, - сухо напомнил Маккой. – А ты сам знаешь, что может быть, если… ну… в первый раз, - он понизил голос до шепота, хотя офицеры все равно услышали все то же самое задолго до вердикта врача.

- Бо-о-оунс! – Спок отвлекаться вообще не стал, продолжая разминать ягодицы капитана ладонями и пальцами, посасывая и покусывая его шею.

- Все нормально, парень, - заверил Маккой. – Мне остаться?

- Не-е-ет! – застонал Кирк, когда Спок принялся расстегивать на нем брюки.

- Ладно, - кивнул доктор. – Спок, - он подождал, пока вулканец поднимет на него глаза, - когда закончите, тащи его в лазарет.

- Заче-е-ем? – слабо возмутился Кирк, когда пальцы Спока коснулись его члена.

- Надо, - коротко бросил Маккой, хмурясь. – Все, и, Спок… осторожнее, - попросил он перед тем, как покинуть мостик, даже не оглядывая притихших людей, прекрасно понимая их состояние.

- Спок, если не хочешь – не надо, - Кирк моментально забыл о том, что кто-то приходил, когда вулканец приподнял его, поднялся, аккуратно опустил капитана в кресло и стянул с него сапоги и брюки вместе с бельем, практически одновременно снимая с себя и сапоги, и все остальное, оставаясь полностью обнаженным.

- Вам это нужно, капитан, - излишне собранно ответил Спок, забрав у Кирка тюбик, опускаясь на колени и вбирая член капитана в рот. И пока глаза капитана закатывались под лоб от нахлынувшего удовольствия, пока у невольных слушателей в ушах звенел его довольный крик-стон, Спок аккуратно выдавил любрикант на пальцы и коснулся ануса Кирка.

- Хочу! – едва не завопил Кирк, когда в его тело погрузилась фаланга одного пальца Спока. – Хочу еще!

Спок не стал торопить события, помня предостережение доктора и откровение капитана о том, что в этом плане он невинен. Перед половым актом нужно подготовить партнера, разогреть его, чтобы проникновение прошло максимально безболезненно.

Спок выпустил член Кирка изо рта и взглянул наверх – Кирк выгнулся в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники так, что пальцы побелели от напряжения.

- Думаю, Вам лучше встать на колени в кресле, капитан, - предложил Спок.

- Джим, - напомнил тот, резво вскочив и тут же становясь коленями на кресло, выпячивая зад.

Никакого смущения, все предельно просто – хочешь жить, значит, подчинишься желаниям тела.

- Расслабьтесь… - Спок поднялся с колен и провел ладонью по спине Кирка. - Расслабься, Джим.

- Не могу, - Кирк ткнулся лбом в спинку кресла. – Спок, не могу – тело не слушается, голова как в тумане.

Плохо дело, подумал Спок. Если тело не реагирует на приказы мозга, если голова затуманена и хочет только удовлетворения первоначального желания, а именно – анальной пенетрации, ее необходимо осуществить как можно быстрее… но это означает, что капитану будет больно, а Спок не мог этого допустить.

Телу капитана было все равно, возьмут ли его грубо или обласкают и медленно проникнут внутрь, тело капитана, разум капитана желали только одного – секса со Споком, горячего, страстного, долгого секса, чтобы только заглушить отравляющее действие вируса, чтобы не дать сердцу и мозгу стать кровавым месивом, чтобы жить… Джим Кирк любил жизнь, обожал жизнь, Джим Кирк не намерен сдаваться, а что до стыда – стыд глаза не выест и не убьет. Его команда проверится не только на выдержку, но и на преданность общему делу, ведь за пять лет может случиться что угодно, на месте Кирка и Маккоя мог оказаться любой и точно так же стоять теперь с голым задом перед тем, кого желало и тело, и вирус.

Палец Спока вошел в Кирка очень медленно – смазка позволяла легко скользить, слегка охлаждала жжение внутри, обезболивала и расслабляла стенки сфинктера.

- Еще! – Кирк задрожал в руках Спока. – Спок, еще, черт дери!

- Еще не время, Джим, - Спок наклонился, практически лег на спину Кирка, губами лаская его взмокшую от пота шею – на мостике было тепло, но капитана сжигал жар, сравнимый разве что только с плак тау вулканцев. – Мне нужно подготовить твое тело для проникновения, - шепнул он в ухо Кирка, продолжая массировать его вход пальцем и слегка потираясь своим членом о его ягодицы.

- Не могу больше, - заскулил Кирк, бьясь лбом о спинку кресла. – Спок, пожалуйста!

Спок добавил на пальцы еще смазки и осторожно ввел сразу два пальца, медленно работая ими внутри как ножницами – Кирк захлебнулся собственным криком, выгнулся в кресле и укусил свою ладонь, чтобы хоть немного сохранить достоинство, хотя это было просто уже глупо – офицеры негромко переговаривались на рабочие темы, не поворачивая головы, на мостике воцарилась почти нормальная деловая атмосфера, хотя Чехов заерзал на своем месте и заалел ушами.

Молоденький парнишка, его способен возбудить даже легкий ветерок, а тут за спиной целое порно-представление. Можно понять бедолагу.

- Рассчитывай курсы, - посоветовал Сулу шепотом.

- Куда? – Павел дернулся и почти оглянулся, но сдержал порыв.

- Все равно, куда, просто займись вычислениями, - Сулу сделал «страшные глаза» и кивнул на рабочую консоль.

Чехов сглотнул и принялся высчитывать курс от Земли до Кассиопеи, от Кассиопеи до Беты Лебедя и так далее.

- Спо-о-ок! – завыл Кирк, кусая спинку кресла.

- Джим, нужно еще немного времени, - попросил Спок.

- К черту время, у меня сейчас голова взорвется! – застонал Кирк, насаживаясь на пальцы вулканца. – Ты смерти моей хочешь?

- Никак нет, - Спок придержал ретивого капитана, медленно вытащил пальцы и приставил головку к его анусу. – Будет больно, - предупредил он, придерживая бедра капитана и медленно входя в его тело.

Даже мышечный релаксант, даже смазка с анестетиком едва помогли, когда измученный капитан подался назад, стараясь получить больше трения, больше контакта с чем угодно, что толще пальцев.

- Черткакбольно! - Кирк уже готов был отказаться от своей совершенно безумной идеи, но телу было все равно на мысли человека, тело будто жило отдельно от головы, тело желало и боль, и член Спока, и руки Спока, и губы Спока, и все остальное Спока.

- Не торопитесь, капитан, - Спок сдержал порыв Кирка насадиться еще глубже и причинить себе еще большую боль.

Ухура едва сдерживалась, чтобы не выбежать, закрыв глаза ладонью, чтобы не бросить все, Чехов и вовсе зажал уши руками под понимающим взглядом Сулу, остальные офицеры старались производить как можно больше шума, чтобы не только не слышать творившееся в капитанском кресле, но и самим не отвлекаться на хрипы, стоны и разговоры двух мужчин.

- Спок, поцелуй меня, - горячечно забормотал Кирк, привыкнув к толщине члена вулканца. - Спок, поцелуй, ты нужен мне, Спок!

Вулканец обхватил человека под грудь, медленно входя в его тело, развернул к себе залитое слезами лицо капитана и коснулся его губ своими. Кирк завел одну руку за спину, обхватил Спока за шею, неудобно повиснув на одной руке, грозившей вот-вот ослабнуть, и жадно впился в губы вулканца. Разум шептал о недопустимом для капитана поведении, о том, что люди вокруг не виноваты в неуемных сексуальных аппетитах своего начальника, что Ухура тем более не должна сидеть как приклеенная и слышать все эти звуки, знать, что ее бывший парень вынужден трахать ее капитана, чтобы спасти тому жизнь. Она отличная девушка, она подруга, она… К черту ее!

- Я постараюсь осуществлять фрикции как можно медленнее, - прошептал Спок в губы Кирка, но тот не согласился, резко подавшись назад и тут же зашипев от боли. – Капитан, это безумие! – Спок вцепился пальцами в его бедра, не позволяя больше причинять себе вред, но Кирка затрясло как в лихорадке – вирусу было все равно, вирус, Кирк, сама жизнь желала, чтобы желание тела было удовлетворено.

- Спок, помоги мне, - измученно застонал Кирк.

Вулканец даже толком не знал, можно ли использовать мелдинг, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить боль капитана, он мог лишь сдерживать рвущееся желание взять бьющееся под ним тело, вдавить его в кресло, насытиться им сполна, как того требовала вулканская кровь. Не лихорадка крови, не пон-фарр, но собственное, тщательно подавляемое желание Спока.

Он обхватил Кирка под грудь, медленно вошел на всю длину члена, медленно же вышел, стараясь сдерживать и себя, и Кирка, который уже начал брыкаться, чтобы побыстрее утолить свой огонь желания, огладил влажное от пота тело капитана от загривка до ягодиц и развел их пошире – Кирк захныкал.

Спок методично вылил всю смазку на почти вышедший из Кирка член, аккуратно положил тюбик на подлокотник и вошел снова на всю длину, все так же придерживая бедра человека под собой, давая немного привыкнуть и расслабляя напряженные мышцы незамысловатыми ласками.

- Капитан, Вы готовы? – спросил Спок, чтобы удостовериться, что тот хотя бы немного привык и готов продолжать.

- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! – услышал он бормотание.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Спок начал совершать фрикции.

Такого не ожидал даже сам Кирк, такого не мог бы предположить и Маккой – Кирк не мог кончить уже более десяти минут.

Спок вколачивал его в кресло, менял угол проникновения, Кирк извивался от удовольствия, легкого жжения и смеси боли и счастья, его член истекал естественной смазкой, мошонка поджалась, но оргазм по непонятной причине не наступал, даже когда Спок начал стимуляцию.

Это был настоящий ад и с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать – капитан желал секса на мостике в кресле капитана, к счастью, ничего о людях, должных при этом присутствовать, не говорилось, но если бы Спок остановился, неизвестно, что бы случилось с капитаном. Его тело горело от желания и температуры.

- Лейтенант Ухура, свяжитесь с лазаретом, - приказал Спок, не отрываясь от процесса. – Немедленно доктора на мостик!

- Есть, коммандер, - ответила девушка, не обернувшись. – Особые распоряжения?

- Я не могу кончить! – взвыл Кирк в отчаянии.

- Д-да, капитан, - бог знает, какого терпения и выдержки стоило несчастному связисту выдержать такое наказание.

Влетевший на мостик Маккой проклял все на свете – от собственных костей до космоса, едва сдерживаясь от желания забыть свое имя и желательно ослепнуть – далеко не от вида голого перевозбужденного Кирка, которого активно сношал Спок, но от того, до какого предела Кирк может дойти в своих желаниях.

- Не могу, - простонал Кирк, опираясь руками о кресло, а лбом о руки. – Боунс, не могу!

- Черт бы тебя драл… - Маккой осекся. Один уже дерет буквально, скалится, рычит и так сверкает глазами, что и подходить опасно. – Спок, хоть ты возьми себя в руки! – доктор стиснул зубы – вулканцы бешеный народ, могут придушить, могут и хребет сломать за своего любовника, а Спок уже доказал, что с ним как с полувулканцем вообще беда. – Джим, он меня к тебе не подпустит.

- Спок, пожалуйста, - Кирк завел руку за спину и слепо нашарил руку вулканца.

Дикая ревность немного приглушила свой блеск в глазах Спока. Маккой осторожно приблизился к креслу, сжимая в руке сумку с гипошприцами и трикодер.

- Мне нужно осмотреть его, Спок, - попросил Маккой, стараясь держаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки вулканца. Тот глухо зарычал, продолжая вбиваться в Кирка. – Спок, я тоже заражен и если ты не подчинишься моему желанию, я умру, тогда некому будет помогать ему! - приказ доктора возымел действие – Спок не стал отстраняться, просто разогнув Кирка. – Боже, не дай ослепнуть, - проворчал Маккой, осматривая член капитана. – Так, умник, что еще ты нажелал, выкладывай быстро! – обратился он к Кирку.

- Только это, - тому хватило совести не смотреть в глаза доктору. – Клянусь, только это, только то, чтобы Спок любил меня!

- О-о-о, че-е-ерт! – застонал Маккой, схватившись за голову. – Джим!

Кирк распахнул глаза.

- Я люблю его, Боунс, я люблю его, - он шмыгнул носом.

- Чертова ты принцесса, мать твою! – Маккой рылся в сумке, бормоча про себя проклятья на голову вулканца, капитана, всего мироздания и господа бога до кучи. – Я не могу синтезировать любовь, я доктор, а не чертов алхимик!

Спок зарычал так громко, что Маккой поспешил отойти в сторону, потянулся пальцами к лицу Кирка и коснулся точек мелдинга.

Маккой не сразу понял, что произошло, но когда капитана скрутило так, что почти выбросило из кресла, когда оба – Спок и Кирк - в унисон застонали, доктор отвернулся, чтобы ненароком не пожелать себе ослепнуть и не умереть от такого дурацкого желания. Член Кирка запульсировал в руке вулканца и выстрелил спермой, заставив Кирка оглушительно завыть, а Спока утробно зарычать и задергаться в оргазме.

Маккой дал обоим пару мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя, развернулся и ловко всадил в Кирка гипошприц, надеясь, что парень не успел нажелать себе свадьбы со Споком и усыновления трех детишек.

Кирк обмяк в руках Спока, безвольно повис и отключился.

- Одевайся, Казанова, - бросил Маккой Споку, забрав Кирка, наспех прикрыв его остатками капитанского джемпера и утаскивая его в лифт. – За мной, герой-любовник, - приказал он быстро одевающемуся вулканцу. – И не приведи бог ты меня расстроишь, - пригрозил он, когда Спок натянув белье и брюки, прихватил сапоги и джемпер, не став задерживать доктора.

- Проспит теперь до самой Базы, - вынес вердикт Маккой, осмотрев Кирка и убедившись в том, что больше тот ничего пожелать не успел. – Ты сам как? – кивнул он на Спока.

- Удовлетворительно, доктор, - ответил вулканец.

- И какого черта ты устроил? Растерял свою хваленую логику в капитанской заднице? - Маккой ткнул Спока пальцем и тут же отступил, заметив крайне нехороший блеск его глаз и утробное рычание из глотки вулканца. – И не смей рычать на меня! – на всякий случай приказал Маккой. – Я доктор, а не укротитель диких гоблинов.

- Доктор-р-р, - оскалился Спок, - попрошу Вас воздержаться от обсуждения частей тела капитана и моего партнера.

- Парт… Так ты его?.. Ты с ним?.. – Маккой открыл рот, закрыл его и швырнул в Спока первым, что попалось под руку – к счастью, всего лишь гипошприцом, который Спок без труда поймал. – Два идиота! – застонал он, схватившись за голову. – Два идиота! Какого черта вы тогда не могли сделать это раньше?! – не выдержали нервы доктора. Крик разнесся по всему лазарету, отдаваясь от стен эхом. – Вон отсюда! – заорал Маккой. Спок спокойно развернулся и ушел, подчиняясь приказу зараженного и крайне взбешенного доктора. – Где результаты анализов экипажа?! – несся ему в след разъяренный вопль. – Где, я вас спрашиваю, виски?! Где Юки, чтоб ей пусто было?!

Мостик представлял собой довольно обычное рабочее место, люди заметно расслабились, но старались не смотреть на капитанское кресло – дежурные еще не прибыли, чтобы все зачистить и прибрать.

Чехова сдуло с места почти моментально, стоило только доктору, капитану и коммандеру уйти – его юный организм не выдержал перегрузки и потребовал освобождения скопившейся энергии. Если офицеры и поняли стремление парня уединиться в уборной, то не подали вида – это нормально, это куда нормальнее того, что тут устроили капитан и коммандер, а Чехов юнец, это естественно для его возраста.

- Уф-ф-ф, - Сулу вытер вспотевший лоб. – Это самая тяжелая смена в моей жизни.

Ухура, быстро смахнула слезы и прикусила губы – ей единственной было очень больно осознать, что произошло. Спок не зря рычал, не просто так отгонял доктора от капитана и тем более неспроста он и Кирк в унисон кричали от облегчения. Она подозревала все это, но старательно гнала от себя такие мысли, и хотя они теперь расстались, осознать, что все это время Спок умело скрывал свои чувства, что не просто так пошел спасать жизнь Кирка с помощью секса, было обидно.

Спок влюбился в Кирка, Спок инициировал связь разумов, Спок считал Кирка своим партнером, а на языке вулканцев это означало, что, практически, Спок объявил Кирка своим супругом. Выходит, Ухура была разминкой? Пресным блюдом перед десертом? Кому же понравится быть ничем и никем?

- Нийота, ты что? – тронула ее за руку Сахара – одна из лейтенантов службы контроля.

- Ничего, все нормально, я в порядке, - Ухура быстро проморгалась, стерла капли слез с панели и резко встала. – Я на минутку, замени меня.

- Конечно, - Сахара пересела на ее место. – Боги всевеликие, жалко капитана – такой молодой… - забормотала она с несчастным видом.

Ухура пулей вылетела с мостика, чтобы больше не слышать причитаний, переговоров и отзвука эха двух голосов-стонов мужчин, занимавшихся сексом при всех.

Когда Спок ушел с мостика, все было убрано, атмосфера царила почти что деловая, вернувшийся красный как вареный рак Чехов нервно подергивался на своем месте, бросая жалобные взгляды на Сулу – на редкость невозмутимого и относящегося ко всему философски.

- Думаешь, у него большой? – не выдержал Чехов, наклонившись к пульту и кося глазом на друга.

- Без понятия, спроси потом у капитана, - широко улыбнулся Сулу, понимая, что теперь у юноши будет головная и немного иная боль все восемь дней пути. Хорошо, хоть на мальчишку заглядывается девочка из геологов – пусть и из семейства кошачьих, но обожающая рыжеволосых – на ее родине именно рыжие самцы были самыми желанными партнерами для спаривания.

- Мне нужно выйти, - Чехов заерзал еще сильнее.

- Павел, займись координатами, - посоветовал Сулу. – Рассчитай время прибытия на Базу.

- Да я уже давно рассчитал! – заскулил юноша.

- Дыши глубже, Павел, - тоном буддистского ламы посоветовал Сулу. – Вдох… выдох… вдох…

- Это как тантрический секс! – тихонько взвыл по-русски Чехов, сжимая колени. – Прими управление, я отойду, - бросил он другу, вскочил и, пронесясь маленькой рыжей молнией мимо как раз вошедшего Спока и вбежал в лифт, покраснел еще больше.

- Мистер Сулу, доложите обстановку, - обратился к рулевому Спок, взглянув на очищенное от посторонних жидкостей капитанское кресло и опустившись в него.

- Идем варп-8, коммандер, - ответил Сулу.

- Спасибо, мистер Сулу, - Спок развернулся в кресле и оглядел мостик – народ собранный, активный, земные девушки до корней волос красные, внеземные девушки с любопытством рассматривают что-то под ногами коммандера, стараясь не глядеть на него самого, мужчины занимаются работой, старшина Джэннис тискает в руке падд, не решаясь даже сделать шаг к вулканцу. – Старшина, затруднение? – Спок приподнял бровь ровно на дюйм – девушка, кусая губы и отчаянно смущаясь, подбежала к нему, сунув падд на подпись. – Благодарю, - Спок вернул подписанный отчет и развернулся к экрану – старшина испарилась в мгновение ока, стараясь лишний раз не попадаться коммандеру на глаза, очевидно решив, что теперь заражен и этот, а это может быть пострашнее желаний капитана и криков доктора Маккоя.

Если кто и не смущался того, что произошло, так это коммандер и рулевой, хотя последний – исключительно из-за своего философского воспитания и нетрадиционной ориентации.

В лазарете царил идеальный порядок и почти мистическая тишина – после нервного срыва доктора Маккоя, подходить к нему близко могла только младшая медсестра Юки – создание совершенно не знакомое со страхом так таковым, шестирукое как та богиня из истории Земли - Ухура должна знать как больший специалист – и на редкость необидчивое. Пока Чапел сортировала пробирки и ампулы, а остальной персонал занимался своими привычными делами, Юки постоянно крутилась около доктора, явившись по первому его приказу-крику.

- Мисс Юки, не мельтешите под ногами! – ворчал Маккой.

- Да, доктор, - девушка осторожно отодвинула с его пути столик с приборами, чтобы человек не свалил его, мечась по лазарету.

- Мисс Юки, принесите мне результаты анализов Доджера.

- Да, доктор, - и вот уже верхняя правая тонкая рука девушки протягивает падд.

- Мисс Юки…

- Да, доктор.

- Я еще ничего не сказал, - Маккой оглянулся на девушку.

- Да, доктор, - кивнула она, работая нижней парой рук в падде и жадно пожирая зелеными выразительными глазами тело доктора от макушки и до пяток.

Маккой с подозрением прищурил глаза - девушка, конечно, чудо как хороша, пусть даже многорука – ему бы так! – но она инопланетянка, арахноид, даром, что ее вид совместим с людьми и даже в каком-то смысле несет огромную пользу человеческому организму.

Маккой уставился в падд, перелистывая сведения о расе Юки – целебные свойства паутины… прочищает кишечник… шлаки, ага, токсины, большинство изученных вирусов… омнисексуальность, крайняя степень возбуждения в период спаривания, пока объект не ответит взаимностью, угу… до сорока трех часов без перерыва…

До сорока трех часов без перерыва?!

Маккой зажмурился, потряс головой и снова заставил себя перечитать данные – до сорока трех часов с представителем своей расы и по желанию партнера – с любой другой. Абсолютная совместимость практически со всеми видами изученных рас.

- Значит, не капитан Кирк? – обратился он к девушке. Та теребила подол форменного платья средней парой рук и нервно покусывала пухлые губы.

- Нет, доктор, - зеленые глазищи Юки сияли изумрудами и флуоресцировали, стоило только Маккою заговорить.

- И почему? – он на всякий случай отошел от девушки подальше – она так и осталась послушно стоять.

- Несовместимость по цвету радужки глаз, доктор, - ответила Юки.

- Эм… и что? – Маккой ощутил себя голым под столь пристальным взглядом голодной до плотских утех девушки.

- Капитан Кирк голубоглазый, а я зеленоглазая, - объяснила Юки. – Он красивый самец, но он мне безразличен.

- Слава богу, хоть кто-то сказал ему нет, - выдохнул доктор, тут же моментально подобравшись. – Так Вы?.. Так это?..

- Вы, доктор, - томно прошелестела Юки.

- Нет, - он качнул головой. - Нет, нет и нет! И не думайте! Забудьте!

- Да, доктор, - огорчилась девушка. – Мне уйти?

- Да! То есть, нет… Мисс Юки, Вы у меня в подчинении, это нарушение правил, - Маккой мысленно заметался – с одной стороны, Юки – действительно очень красивая девушка, а с ее-то шестью руками и такой ценной для земного организма паутиной… но ведь есть правила, хоть кто-то же должен их соблюдать, когда капитану стрельнуло переспать со своим старпомом на виду у всего мостика.

- Вам плохо, доктор, а я могу помочь, - едва слышно прошептала девушка.

- Помочь? – Маккой устало сел на стул. – Мисс Юки, во мне живет какой-то вирус…

- Но моя паутина может легко справиться с ним. Я пыталась сказать Вам, но Вы меня прогнали.

Маккой вскочил, все-таки сбив многострадальный столик, и вцепился руками в девушку.

- Паутина! – он крепко обнял совершенно ошалевшую Юки.

- Но она очистит только Вас, доктор, - выдохнула она. – Капитану она не поможет, он голубоглазый.

Маккой, приподнявший девушку над полом, аккуратно опустил ее и вгляделся в изумруды ее глаз.

- Вы хотите сказать, мы должны?.. – он неопределенно помахал рукой. – То есть, я и Вы?..

- О, да, доктор! – Юки нежно огладила его пах нижней парой рук. – Это совершенно безболезненно и для самцов вашего вида очень приятно, - пообещала она. – Но, доктор, я не могу спариться с Вами при посторонних.

- Господи, - застонал измученный Кирком доктор. – А у Вас-то что? Будете рычать на соперниц, кусаться или задушите паутиной?

Юки нисколько не обиделась на столь грубые слова в адрес ее физиологии.

- Это повышает уровень гормонов в моем организме и я могу спариваться до сорока часов подряд.

- До сор… Так, мне срочно нужна каюта. Сестра Чапел! Сест…

- Да, доктор? – Кристина выглянула из приемного.

- Замените меня на… на неопределенное время, - Маккой схватился за сердце и рванул прочь из лазарета. – Мисс Юки, Вы же арахноид, быстрее шевелите за мной ножками! – прикрикнул он на счастливую девушку.

Крики, доносившееся из каюты доктора Маккоя, озадачивали всех проходивших мимо людей. Судя по довольным возгласам, доктору Маккою было очень хорошо.

Еще лучше стало спустя двое суток, когда доктор Маккой, небритый, помятый, немного даже покусанный, с расцарапанной шеей и искусанными губами вышел из каюты и неуверенной походкой сразу направился в лазарет.

- Доктор, Вы в порядке? – спросила одна из медсестер, заметив Маккоя в таком диком виде.

- Пока не знаю, - ответил тот, засадив себе полный гипошприц стимулятора. – Уф-ф-ф… арахноиды – это просто ад.

Медсестра закусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

- Принести Вам воды, доктор? – предложила она.

- Тащи, - разрешил Маккой. – И отчеты за два дня. И что-нибудь поесть захвати. И виски принеси.

- Да, доктор, - ответила девушка, торопливо уходя.

Персонал лазарета улыбался от уха до уха и привычно старался не показываться доктору на глаза, зная его характер.

- Так она в самом деле это сделала? – спустя несколько дней, когда Кирк пришел в себя на Базе 11, прочищенный, посвежевший, отлично выспавшийся и немилосердно голодный как до еды, так и до новостей, принялся пытать сандвич и друга. – Она была сверху?

- Скажешь кому – устрою диарею на неделю, - пригрозил Маккой, обмахиваясь паддом.

- И как это было? – Кирк вонзил зубы в сандвич и потянулся ко второму.

- Ну, не как у тебя с зеленокровым ублюдком, но неплохо, - Маккой отнял у друга второй сандвич. – Жуй как следует, а то заглотаешься.

- Слышал, Юки после спаривания впала в спячку, а ее родители решили забрать ее домой?

Маккой залился краской и сурово насупил брови.

- Если начнешь распускать язык про паучат, я тебе…

- Да, брось! – хохотнул Кирк. – Ну, родится у тебя сотня симпатичных зеленоглазых девчушек-паучат, подумаешь, новость! Мамочка даже не вспомнит о тебе, а детишкам не нужны ни игрушки, ни папочка. Сплошная польза от такого секса!

- Джим, заткнись, - посоветовал Маккой.

- Или что? Выдашь все мои секреты команде? – довольно заулыбался Кирк, отняв сандвич у друга и тут же кусая его. – Не смешно – меня весь мостик лицезрел. Боунс, ну, серьезно, расскажи про процесс – обещаю не издеваться над твоей гетеросексуальностью и любовью к арахноидам.

- Как… - Маккой отодвинул блюдо с едой подальше от Кирка, чтобы тот не лопнул от переедания, и поелозил на стуле. – Мы даже не целовались, - начал он. – Завалились ко мне, она меня схватила, раздела – я моргнуть не успел, швырнула на кровать и так поимела, что я забыл про сон и еду. – Кирк фыркнул, заглотавшись куском сандвича. Маккой любезно и с силой хлопнул друга по спине. – На здоровье.

- С-спасибо, - закашлялся Кирк. – А дальше?

- А дальше… дальше она ввела в меня цимбиум…

- То есть, у нее еще и член есть?

- Джим!

- Прости, молчу, - Кирк закрыл рот ладонью.

- В общем, про ее расу известно немногое, но да, член у нее есть. И в этом члене паутинные железы. И да, она ввела в меня… член.

- И тебе понравилось, - закончил Кирк. – Это не стеб! – поднял он обе руки, заметив, как Маккой дернулся.

- Мне… понравилось… - через силу ответил Маккой. – И не только потому, что когда она кончала, она выпускала паутину к потолку и затягивала туда и меня вместе с собой.

- Добро пожаловать в наш клуб любителей членов! - Кирк хлопнул друга по плечу и отобрал блюдо с сандвичами. – Кстати, завидую – на потолке еще ни у кого не было.

- Пока ты дрых, мы успели найти противоядие против этого вируса, - Маккой покачал головой, глядя на то, с какой скоростью насыщается Кирк. – Так что теперь можешь не надеяться трахнуть Спока на мостике.

- Вообще-то, он меня трахнул, но это частности, ты прав, - Кирк пожал плечами. – Что? Хочешь, чтобы я начал испытывать стыд за то, что произошло?

- Ты? Стыд? – засомневался Маккой. – Сильно сомневаюсь, что тебе известно, что это такое.

- А где сейчас Спок? – Кирк бросил надкушенный сандвич на блюдо и погладил себя по животу.

- Даже не надейся, что он тоже заразился, - предупредил Маккой. – Вулканцы не чувствительны к этому вирусу.

- Даже не думал! – торжественно поклялся Кирк. – Так и где он?

- На мостике. Где же еще ему быть?

- Отлично, тогда ты закончи тут с документами и прочим, а я пошел, - Кирк решительно поднялся.

- Пошел? Куда? – Маккой так же вскочил.

- На мостик, конечно, - широко улыбнулся Кирк, достав коммуникатор. – Кирк – Энтерпрайз!

- Спок слушает.

- Спок, поднимай меня наверх. Пока-пока, - пожелал Кирк доктору перед тем, как растаять в золотистом свечении.

- Ублюдки, - констатировал Маккой, упав на стул и задумавшись над тем, надо теперь ему снова жениться или его сотня дочек никогда не узнает папочку?

Энтерпрайз уже пару дней стояла на приколе на орбите планеты, так что персонал свободно гулял по планете, отпущенный щедрой рукой коммандера, по неизвестной причине внезапно воспылавшего любовью к увольнительным для экипажа.

Приказ капитана он принял по-вулкански достойно, передал мостик Сулу и прошел к лифту, чтобы лично встретить Кирка и передать ему командование кораблем.

- Да вы, твою мать, издеваетесь! – спустя полчаса раздался дикий крик из лазарета.

Маккой, настроение которого было хуже некуда, застал увлеченно трахающуюся парочку прямо на кушетке в приемном, причем ни одного человека из персонала рядом не было.

Лежавший на Споке Кирк, зажимающий Споку рот и методично втрахивающий Спока в кушетку поразил Маккоя в самое сердце.

То ли от вида голой задницы друга, то ли от вида голой задницы друга, трахающего зеленокрового ублюдка, то ли от того, что Спок откровенно говоря не выглядел недовольным, злобно глядя на доктора и выгибаясь под капитаном, то ли от того, что Спок, весь из себя логичный, холодный, рациональный и невыносимо зеленокровно-ублюдочный трахался и получал от процесса массу удовольствия, Маккоя переклинило.

- Пон-фарр, - быстро сказал Кирк, не отвлекаясь от процесса. – И это было его желание, чтобы не умереть, - добавил он еще быстрее, видя, что глаза доктора наливаются кровью.

- Лучше бы вирус, - убито простонал Маккой, выходя из лазарета.

Вслед ему неслись звуки сочных шлепков плоти о плоть, вскрики, всхлипывания и даже неясное рычание.

Зная о том, что пон-фарр у вулканцев может длиться сутки напролет, Маккой решил не мешать парочке и заняться делами и виски.

О том, что такое «надо» и том, что иногда случается так, что от секса может зависеть чья-то жизнь, доктор предпочитал не думать.


End file.
